


Skating on Thin Ice

by Moit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguity, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Potions Accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone turned the dungeon floor to ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating on Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyliemou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyliemou/gifts).



> For [](http://kyliemou.livejournal.com/profile)[kyliemou](http://kyliemou.livejournal.com/)

The dungeon floor on the way to Potions had somehow been turned to ice, but Harry was running late for class skidded across the icy floor. He would have crashed directly into the stone wall, had it not been for Draco catching him by the edges of his robes.

“For Merlin’s sake, Potter, what are you—” Draco stopped abruptly because Harry was suddenly snogging him. Draco pushed the other boy away roughly. “What the hell, Potter!”

“Mistletoe,” Harry said, pointing above their heads.

Draco rolled his eyes and pulled Harry in for another kiss. “You could have just _asked_.”


End file.
